


Soft Dom - Aether Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Soft Dom - Aether Ghoul

You were currently on your knees, naked, only a thick black collar around your neck and some leather handcuffs that could be considered a sort of clothing.

Aether stood in front of you, holding a little remote for the bullet vibrator stuffed inside you.

It felt like hours you were stuck there, having to suffer the teasing of the vibrations stimulating your core. Every time you almost hit your peak, Aether would lower the intensity of the device, making you whimper in frustration.

You just wanted to cum, that’s all you wanted, all you could think about. But Aether was making that quite difficult.

Aether once again pushed the button that put the vibrator on its higher setting, making you gasp loudly and squirm around, feeling almost overwhelmed by the sensations.

You moaned, feeling the sparks of an orgasm bubble up inside you, only for Aether to turn the device completely off and wear a smug smirk when you let out a sob.

“Fuckin’ asshole...” You mumbled out louder than you expected, immediately bringing a cuffed hand to cover your mouth in shock.

Aether looked to you with a shocked expression as well, his eyes quickly darkening. “Sorry, what was that?” His gruff voice asked lowly.

You could almost shake in excited fear when you saw his intense, yet playful gaze. “I, uh...” You stuttered.

Aether jerked the leash that was attached to your collar forward, making you jolt towards him. He brought his hand down to grip your jaw firmly. “I asked you a question, doll. Repeat what you just said. Now.”

His demanding voice left you no choice. “I...I called you a fucking asshole.”

Aether let out a satisfied hum and straightened himself out, walking over and sitting on the your shared bed. “Come here.” He said, beckoning you over with his pointer finger.

You started to stand, but Aether quickly stopped you.

“Crawl.”

You almost sighed, but got back down on your knees, placing the palms of your hands on the floor in front of you.

Slowly, you crawled to your Ghoul, making sure to sway your ass seductively as you did so.

“Bend over, on my lap.” Aether ordered once you made it to him.

You bended over onto his lap as he asked, ass up in the air.

You felt Aether place his larger hand onto your right ass cheek, rubbing soothing circles. “You know what happens when you disobey me, don’t you, pet?”

You whimpered out a small, “yes.”

“You leave me no choice, dear. I have to punish you.”

You could feel yourself clench around the vibrator that was still inside you, excitement filling you as you awaited his punishment.

You let out a gasp when Aether’s hand lifted and was brought down full force to your ass. Another smack made you moan and grip the bed sheets. At the force he was spanking you, you were sure to still have red marks in the morning.

This time, Aether gripped your hair, making the smacks on your ass even more pleasurable.

Aether sounded apologetic when he told you he was going to be punishing you, but his hard on that you felt underneath you told you otherwise. You made sure to wiggle around in between spanks, making Aether groan.

You heard Aether let out a chuckle, shivering when he brought a finger in between your folds. “Wow, my dear. You are dripping. You like getting punished that much?”

All you gave was a moan.

Aether suddenly pulled out the vibrator, exiting your orifice with a such a lewd sound. “Wow, it’s soaked.” He chuckled again.

Aether flipped you over, hovering above you, his thick cock already out of his pants.

“Don’t worry, doll. The punishment’s over. I’m gonna give you what you need now.”


End file.
